The invention relates to an adjusting device for performing at least one adjusting function, particularly for adjusting a motor vehicle seat, having a drive, which has a drive means and an output, and a braking device, which very largely prevents any torques from the output acting on the drive means.
Adjusting devices of this kind are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,451, DE 32 01 309 and US 2005/0245348 A1 and are suitable for electric or, preferably, manual actuation of a device for adjusting the height of a motor vehicle seat, for example. In this case, the adjusting device converts an input drive torque into a higher output torque, which is used for angular adjustment of components connected thereto, e.g. of the seat height adjuster. In order at least to reduce torques from the drive unit acting on the planetary gear, the adjusting devices have braking devices. However, the adjusting devices known from the prior art are of comparatively complex construction and/or are difficult to assemble. Another disadvantage is that the number of actuations of the adjusting device for the desired adjustment travel is too great.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to make available an adjusting device which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.